


Water Cools

by bluphacelia



Series: Valentine Blues [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, keith's pov, we find out what happened last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9975866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: Headlights skated across the back wall as a car drove past. The light dove through the tiny slit in the curtains before plunging the room back into darkness. Keith stifled a yawn and attempted a stretch, only to elicit a low groan from his left as the bed dipped under his weight. He turned toward the sound, hand snaking over to flick away a stray curl, hand hovering over Lance's sleeping face. -- Keith is just trying to do something nice for Lance. Really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a pre-sequal to Fire Burns! Man, this was weird. Writing two stories at the same time...Thanks to @teasdays for the edits and @tadasigh for just being awesome and listening to me rant about bad AUs.
> 
> Wow, posting this was a chore! All them 500 errors all over the place. Shakes fist at cloud.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Keith opened his eyes.

Headlights skated across the back wall as a car drove past. The light dove through the tiny slit in the curtains before plunging the room back into darkness. He stifled a yawn and attempted a stretch, only to elicit a low groan from his left as the bed dipped under his weight. Keith turned toward the sound, hand snaking over to flick away a stray curl, hand hovering over Lance's sleeping face. This was one of Keith's favorite times of the day—the few precious moments before he had to get up. His boyfriend winced in his sleep and shifted, moving away from Keith's side, curling up into himself. Keith took that as his cue to move. Pushing up and away, he tiptoed to the closet to dress.

The kitchen was cold and empty, the remnants of last night’s dishes still littered around the sink as he walked past. Outside, the air was frigid. Keith's breath puffed out in small clouds as snowflakes flitted down from the sky. The streetlights above washed everything an artificial yellow—a pale imitation of their true selves as he ran past.

One scorching shower later, the sun was peaking through the living room windows, cresting just above the horizon. A tuneless hum filtered into the kitchen, along with a clatter of silverware tumbling into the sink. Keith turned on the tap, frosty water growing hot as it poured from the faucet. He placed the last plate to dry and wiped his hands. The electric kettle popped and steam billowed from its snout before fizzling into nothing; the last of the bubbles dying down. Keith leaned against the counter and breathed.

Lance loved holidays. He'd take any excuse to throw a party or get together, seeing friends, family, acquaintances, block parties, you name it. Lance could and would provide. He loved being the center of attention; he thrived on it. This year had been quiet. There had been a few invitations Keith had been privy to, but not once had Lance mentioned them more than in passing.

The quiet was starting to make Keith uneasy. He couldn't quite shake off the prickling feeling between his shoulder blades, every time he saw something red or heart shaped. A stark reminder of what had happened.

> His small lab had decided, mostly on Allura's insistence, to gather for a casual holiday party at the _Pink Lion_. The popular club was right smack downtown, but with a wink and a smile, Allura was able to pull their whole group inside, right past the never ending line up front.
> 
> Walking in, Keith immediately understood why Allura loved it so much. Everything inside was pristine, walls and counters made out of thin glass displaying the gorgeous view as they stepped out onto the top floor of the highrise. Even Keith had to admit that the view was magnificent as he peered down at the lights, red and white, flashing through the city core around them. The music was light and bouncy, louder near the center of the floor and delicate and minute near the bar, and leaving the dark nooks and crannies intimate — ideal for a group of people left to their own devices.
> 
> The night progressed. The music got louder and the dance floor filled up, the smell of sweat and booze became more pungent, laughter and talk drowned out by the cacophony of noise. Keith remembered standing with his labmates watching and listening to them talk, eyes landing on the pink lights flashing on the dancefloor. The decor had been very pink and heart themed that night, as was to be expected on the Friday right before Valentine's day.

Keith glanced at the small magnet lunar calendar Lance had impulse bought a few weeks ago in some super extra clearance sale or other—and felt his heart stutter to a halt. After a few painful, breathless moments it started up again. Keith whipped his head to the side, wrenching the fridge open, nearly overturning the milk in his haste. The milk, along with a carton of eggs and the thick toast Lance liked to eat in the mornings, ended up on the counter.

An egg cracked into a bowl, whisked together with milk. He took out a piece of toast and soaked it through before grabbing a pan from the drying rack and a bottle of oil from the cupboard. He threw them on the stove and turned it on, the gas crackling once before starting up properly with a pop. He took a piece of toast and slapped it onto the pan.There was no sizzle. Keith grit his teeth at not having the patience to wait. It wouldn't matter, he'd just make another one—a better one—in a minute.

> Pidge had managed to pull Allura into a debate about solvents again, while the others had disappeared, most likely to the dance floor. Lance could and would dance all night. Keith felt his eyes drawn to the dance floor. Just in case.
> 
> Or so he told himself, as Lance threw up his hands in the air and the chorus roared. It was nearing one in the morning and the crowd had dispersed a little, giving Keith a good view from the booth they had invaded.
> 
> "What are you looking at?" Pidge asked, leaning against Keith's arm, apparently already bored of the solvent discourse.
> 
> "Lance," Keith answered honestly. He felt a sharp stab to the soft flesh under his ribs as Pidge elbowed him ruthlessly.
> 
> "You're not even fun to tease," they complained, and turned back to Allura before slipping out of the booth and into the crowd.
> 
> "Care for another drink?" Allura asked, sliding next to Keith. "It's almost last call." She had that look in her eye, the one no one in their right mind could say no to, eyebrow quirked up as she spoke and Keith found himself walking toward the bar a minute later. He slid against the bar, trying to catch the eye of a bartender.
> 
> "Double Goldschlager," the bartender called out flipping a shot glass over and filling it up to the brim. She pushed it to the man standing beside Keith.

_Cinnamon._ Keith pulled open the cupboard, pulling out and discarding half a dozen bottles of something or other. _What even is_ —Keith flipped the bottle to read the label— _Tarragon_? It got discarded with the rest. After nearly upending half of the spices, he finally found what he was looking for. He put the bottle on the counter and his phone dinged. Keith glanced at the side table, where he'd left it to charge for the night.

If the message had been from anyone else he would have ignored it, but it came from Pidge.

 **Pidge** : Happy choco day, loser.  
**Pidge** : I hope you get a bunch of brown lovin. Wink emoji  
**Pidge** : You can't mess up worse than last year  
**Pidge** : Unless you punch another dude

> Keith placed his order and leaned against the glass bar, waiting. It seemed half the club had realized it was almost last call, and the bartender did her best rushing back and forth as more hands came up to catch her eye.
> 
> Keith glanced at the dance floor and caught Lance's gaze.
> 
> "He's a gorgeous one, isn't he?" The voice startled Keith as the man leaned heavily against his shoulder. The stranger was tall, was all Keith's brain managed to process before the words hit home. Keith looked back at Lance, but he had his back turned.
> 
> "Best ass in town. I would know, he's my boyfriend," Keith said and crossed his arms as he watched Lance dance.
> 
> "You're not too bad yourself," the man had the audacity to wink as he knocked back the rest of his drink. The shot glass clattered against the bar behind them. "I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that ass, right about now."
> 
> "I know I wouldn't," Keith agreed and then furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to piece the conversation together, the din making it hard to concentrate on the stranger's words. Lance was dancing with Hunk now, Pidge at their side, hands thrown in the air. Lance dipped down and Keith couldn't pulls his eyes away from his ass as Lance rolled his back just the way he liked. Lance glanced over his shoulder at Keith and he felt blood rush into places it shouldn't have as Lance topped it off with a sultry wink. Keith turned quickly back to the bar. There was an arm around his shoulders.
> 
> "How'd you like to share that slut?" The voice was too close and there was a hand on his _ass._
> 
> "I don't like to share," Keith replied slowly counting to ten. The man actually grabbed this time.

**Keith** : Why are you bringing this up. I don't have t  
**Keith** : Time for this! I forgot it was today

 **Pidge** : OMG you forgot? Lance is going to lance you so hard

 **Keith** : Let me finish typing dammit!  
**Keith** : I'm making something

 **Pidge** : Something sweet and long and juicy? Eye emoji. Banana emoji

 **Keith** : Ew, gross. Stop it.

 **Pidge** : Never!!

> "What's this?" a new voice pierced through just as Keith grabbed the offending hand off him.
> 
> Lance had materialized behind them, a bit out of breath, the poor lighting not hiding the pink of his cheeks and the bead of sweat making its way down his neck.
> 
> "We're just getting better acquainted," the man literally purred at Keith's side. He could feel the goosebumps rippling down his back.
> 
> Keith opened his mouth to reply, but fingers tugged into his hair, almost painfully, as lips found his in a short but searing kiss.
> 
> "Sorry, but the only one he's getting _acquainted_ with tonight is me." The words were spoken over Keith's shoulder as Lance held him close.

**Keith** : How are we friends?

 **Pidge** : You know you couldn't live without me.

 **Keith** : Are you at school already?

 **Pidge** : Didn't leave  
**Pidge** : The couch in Coran's office is more comfortable than it looks  
**Pidge** : Also bring me food before class

 **Keith** : I don't know if I'll have time today

 **Pidge** : Ooohhh, I'll forgive you this once. Eyebrow wiggle

> The bathroom had seen more pristine days as Lance pushed Keith into a stall. His back bounced against the wall as he lost his footing. Lance slid the lock in place and turned to glare at him.
> 
> "What the hell was that?" Lance asked, voice dripping with venom. Keith could smell the sharp tang of sweat on him, and he wanted nothing more than to lick the salt off his neck.
> 
> "I had it under control," Keith replied, distracted, as he watched Lance swallow.
> 
> "You seemed to enjoy it well enough." The words came out cold, and Keith looked up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Lance was scowling, nostrils flared as he puffed up his chest.
> 
> "What? Wait. Are you, seriously, upset?" Keith asked, incredulous. He watched Lance who huffed and wouldn't meet his eyes.
> 
> Lance crossed his arms and he hugged himself loosely. His breath shook. "He was literally all over you."
> 
> "I had it under control!"
> 
> "I see. It sure didn't look that way from where I was standing."
> 
> "So, what could I possibly do to make you believe me?" Keith slammed his hand against the stall door, making Lance jump. "Should I just go punch the asshole?"
> 
> "Do whatever you want. I'm going home," Lance sniffed, and slipped past Keith. Keith followed close behind, wanting nothing more than to grab Lance, to make him see! Why was he always so damn difficult? He wrenched open the door, only to have his shoulder collide against someone as he tried to walk through.

Keith sniffed the air, something acrid wafting up into his nostrils. Something—he'd forgotten something.

Keith nearly dropped his phone as the fire alarm blared to life. "Fu--ck!" he yelled as black smoke drifted up from the unattended pan.

 _Are those flames?_ his panicked mind produced helpfully. His eyes landed on a pan cover and he clamped it on top as quickly as he could before fumbling to turn off the gas. The pan was still smoking, gray tendrils oozing from beneath the lid. He leaned back, head smacking straight against the spice cabinet door. Eyes watering – mostly from the smoke, he told himself – he slammed the door shut, a string of profanities slipping through his lips as he tried to decide what to do.

He rushed toward the stove again, grabbing a dish towel to try and disperse the smoke so the damn alarm would finally shut off. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! Pidge! He would put the full blame on Pidge! It was Pidge's fault—their fault!

> "There you are."
> 
> Keith was ready to strangle the guy as he was stopped at the door. He watched Lance turn the corner toward coat check. "I don't have time to deal with you right now. Please, let go of me," Keith said through his teeth.
> 
> "I don't know how a sultry bitch like that is with someone like you."
> 
> Keith felt his body move before he could think, and he had the man pinned against the wall; arm painfully bent against his shoulder blades. "I'm trying really fucking hard to not punch you right now. Be glad I promised I wouldn't." He let go and turned to get away, mind already back to Lance trying to decide the best course of action.
> 
> "Fuck off, be glad someone is interested in you, asshole. I should go and show your supposed boyfriend what a real man can do."
> 
> The world shivered and twisted and then settled, crisp and clear. Details faded away, Keith's slight buzz cleared. Sound died in his ears. His fist clenched tight as it arched around and collided with a hard surface.
> 
> "Again, be glad that wasn't your fucking face," Keith hissed as he pulled his hand away from the dent in the dry wall beside the man's head.
> 
> "Keith! You okay?" Allura's worried words pushed through the red haze as she materialized out of the throng of people.
> 
> "Pay for the damage and the drinks," Keith said to Allura as he passed by, lengthening his stride to catch up with Lance.

"Babe, what the hell?"

Keith turned around.

* * *

Deleted scenes. Thanks to @tadasigh. Thanks fam!

After lance storms out of the bathroom Keith takes a swing at the guy that's recovered from his elbow n he's out cold this time before dashing after lance

It cuts deep bc they live together and came via taxi bc they had every intention of gettin a lil tipsy n havin fun celebrating smth probably  
And lance just rather would spend way more money than necessary  
Getting away from Keith

Deadass if lance thinks keiths gonna wait him out he forreal jumps in the next cab like "FOLLOW THAT CAR" n the drivers like lmao no this ain't a movie what's ur address

So Keith throws him a fifty n tells him to just drive  
The door doesn't even get to slam shut keith catches it

And runs in after lance immediately

I mean tho if you write out the argument/story u can work out where the flashbacks go I guess? Like Lance says something n keiths voice is just 'okay so he knows what lance is talking about but that's not how it happened bc yea the dude /was/ all over him but he was also incessantly breathing down his neck about how hot that guy he'd walked in with was and if he was open to sharing bc a boy like that looked flexible if you know what I mean'

**Author's Note:**

> ;;; so that happened. Dusts off hands. Wipes sweat.
> 
> Find me at [tumblr](http://bluphacelia.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/blu_tweets). I post mostly klance and update information about when I'll be publishing new content!


End file.
